


Misconstrue This

by mt_lyfe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Stiles, Bossy Stiles Stilinski, Bottoming from the Top, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Speculation of Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: Miscommunication causes misunderstandings, but in this case the pack is horrendously bad at keeping werewolf shenanigans secret from someone who has half a brain and are determined to throw Stiles and Derek under the bus by explaining away said shenanigans with sex. Making them look like crazed kinky sex fiends. Which they are. But still.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 380





	Misconstrue This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accountability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611492) by [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/pseuds/withlightning). 



> This fic marks a milestone in that a year ago when I read Accountability, I wasn't even writing then. I loved the way it was written and I really wanted to read another fic like it. I considered writing one but it was a pipe dream. Lo and below a year later I never imagined that I could actually do it. Oh and me cranking out works back to back is all a lie. I don't write that fast. These ideas have been sitting in my head for a long time.
> 
> I also wanted to gift this fic to **isthatbloodonhisshirt** because she is awesome and I just wanted to say you're a great person and I aspire to write with more feeling. I opened 4 docs to wrangle my ideas together for this measly 4k words because my thoughts are a mess. If I write anything longer I'm going to die. I don't know how you do it. I know you're not reading in this fandom at the moment and you are in no way, shape or form obligated to read it or accept it just because it's been hurled in your general direction. I don't even know if this is your cup of tea. Feel free to ignore it or reject it, no offense will be taken. Have a great day!
> 
> Housekeeping notes: M rating to be safe  
> Derek is left-handed for the purpose of this fic

Sally usually had a pretty good eye and judgment for people’s characters and personalities. It was rare that she was wrong but her first impression of Stiles was that he was smart, focused – albeit he channeled it into unconventional subjects like the pack hierarchy of the female spotted hyena and their pseudo-penises in explicit detail– somewhat clumsy, but not tragically so. More so the ‘trip over flat surface’ kind of guy and not the ‘I fell down the stairs and broke my arm’ kind.

She met him exactly like that. Stiles was loud. Both in his voice and appearance. She noticed him running, shoelaces untied, so she was ready when he tripped and hurled down a flight of stairs into her waiting arms. Insert a well-timed pickup line about Angels and falling that got him laughing and thanking her profusely. He slung an arm around her and dragged her to be introduced to his group of friends from high school.

Scott his best friend since they were in diapers and current roommate was majoring in Biochemistry and aiming to get into Med school. His girlfriend was currently studying overseas in Europe. A long-distance relationship which had him constantly pining for her and getting goofy smiles whenever she texted. It was hard to coordinate with the vastly different time zones.

Isaac, tall, blond, and curly hair had an English accent that was to die for was extremely popular with many of the girls around campus. Isaac wasn’t the type to be held down, he preferred to chase after men and women equally. University was definitely the place for it.

Boyd, the strong and silent type who always seemed to be available if you needed an ear was the sweetest. Too bad he was already spoken for. His girlfriend, Erica was away on co-op. From the stories they’d told about her, she was a firecracker. Sharp, fierce, and intelligent. They would have gotten along Stiles insisted.

All this talk about his group of friends led to her asking if Stiles was attached himself. He was definitely good looking in a quieter sort of way. He looked like he had been awkward in his high school years but grew out his limbs in time for University. He would definitely have plenty of suitors, whichever was his preference.

Stiles ducked his head blushing. “I have a beau back home. Derek. We’re going to make this long-distance thing work. At least we’re not like Scotty here. I’m going to drive back to see him on weekends, and he’ll come up here when he’s free.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” She meant it then.

***

It started quite innocently enough with a limp. Stiles was walking perfectly fine last week. But he went home for the weekend and came back with a slight hitch in his steps. She chalked it up to his clumsiness. After all that was how they met.

Then there was the split lip. Stiles said he got it when Derek got a little rough. She laughed and teased him about their colourful sex life and didn’t think any further into it. But then it got worse.

Stiles went home for the winter holidays. He came back with a swollen right eye puffy and purple. He could barely see out of it. It made his hand to eye coordination that much worse. He kept dropping things and walking into walls.

She was shocked. “What happened? You can’t possibly be that clumsy!”

“I can explain. Actually Derek…” Stiles took a deep breath and started again. “Derek doesn’t want me to say anything.”

“Wait what does your boyfriend have to do with this?”

“Don’t worry! It was an accident! Tis but a scratch!” He tried to pass it off cheerfully.

“If you say so.” she said hesitantly. Afraid to press the issue further when Stiles didn’t look the least bit upset. She held back her tongue and contemplated.

She thought back to his previous seemingly innocent injuries with a new light. That was way too many scrapes and bruises even for someone as clumsy as Stiles. There was something he was hiding.

He looked like the type of guy that was bullied in high school and flourished in academia. She would damn well help him to that end and make sure he wasn’t bullied anymore and have anything hinder his studies.

She started paying more attention. Stiles wasn’t joined to the hip with his high school friends. University was for meeting new people and expanding your circle after all. She and Stiles had their own study group for English Lit. The discussions were colourful, vivid, and amazing. He truly had a bright mind when it wasn’t being derailed by the explanation of male ducks and their corkscrew-shaped penises.

But there were times when his friends would interrupt, look nervous and mumble something that sounded like ‘Derek’ and Stiles would lose his happy-go-lucky demeanor, tense up, make a horrible excuse and bolt. Or they’d burst into class waving their hands wildly and pantomiming… howling? Which had Stiles charging out of class. Sure you can miss your buddies from high school. She completely understood. But this seemed a bit much.

They were eating in the cafeteria with group of friends from English. Ryan who was a known fries thief snatched some of Stiles’ curly fries and as he made the lunge to get them back, Sally teasingly grabbed the back of his shirt holding him while Ryan stole more fries. Then she saw it. _Holy shit._ Stiles’ back was black and blue riddled with bruises in various stages of healing. This couldn’t be just an accident after the black eye. Stiles tensed when he noticed her staring and quickly yanked the shirt out of her grip.

Sally would have to reevaluate her image of Stiles. The loudest ones always masked the most behind a smiling carefree face. And she would find out even if it was the last thing she did.

It was more obvious when she paid extra attention. The way Stiles would rub at his shoulders like they were tender, his limp that seemed to go away and come back every weekend, and that black eye! He refused to answer how he got it. Now it wasn’t a question of what was causing the injuries, but _who._ This was getting serious.

So she kept notes.

  * Stiles did the 4hr drive back home every weekend without fail. While seeing your boyfriend was a completely viable excuse, it didn’t explain how ALL his high school friends regularly made the trip as well. Even if it were just to see friends and family. But every week? That was excessive. Not to mention they would come back Sunday night, staggering out of the car looking like they went through hell and back, wrung out and exhausted. That didn’t look like their hungover look. In fact, she’d _never_ seen any of them hungover no matter how much they drank.



  * Another thing she found odd was that even when they went to house parties, Stiles' eyes _never_ wandered to check out anyone even when they were drunk and topless. That was unusual for an adolescent male. That was a whole other level of devotion to his boyfriend. Or he was dead scared about the consequences. Conjecture she told herself. You have nothing solid yet.



  * The others didn’t have a single bruise on them. She did her homework. It wasn’t uncommon for the female students to sneak into the showers to get some eye candy. That was exactly what she did to the indignant shrieks of the naked male population.



She didn’t have a choice. Stiles must have told the others because they were much more cautious about letting her within touching distance after she saw his back. Whatever was happening definitely involved his group of high school friends.

**Meeting Derek**

She met Derek for the first time. He towered above Stiles, thick black hair stylishly gelled and neatly trimmed scruff that went well with his handsome face and chiseled jaw. He was much older, well out of college. Dressed casually with a long-sleeved grey shirt and faded jeans, he had his arm thrown around Stiles pulling him close to his side. It looked a bit… possessive. He had an easy-going smile, full of charm toward the group of freshmen girls surrounding them. He politely answered all their questions and threw in a few jokes of his own. Yes, he was Stiles’ longtime boyfriend, no he didn’t live in the area, he was just here to visit. His casual tone didn’t match his body language. He kept an arm firmly around Stiles and didn’t let him leave his side the entire time. Possessive tendencies. That’s a bad sign.

“Hey Sally, Ryan!” Stiles spotted her in the crowd and waved them over. “This is Derek! He’s staying for the weekend!”

They walked over to greet the pair.

Ryan was also a workout junkie and challenged anyone who had an inkling of muscle to arm wrestling matches. He was proud of his babies, constantly saying that as he patted at his biceps fondly. When approaching he saw Derek whose muscles were stretching his already tight shirt taut. He couldn’t resist flexing his own and stuck his right hand out in a challenge.

To which Derek replied with an easy laugh, “no, no I can’t, I’m left-handed you’ll beat me.”

Sally’s eyes bulged. Thank you Ryan! That was it! That was why Stiles’ black eye seemed suspicious! Only a left-handed person would land a punch and hit someone’s right eye! They didn’t know anyone else who was left-handed!

Sally decided it should be time to test the waters.

“I don’t know, you look like a pretty strong guy.” Then she adds the jab. “Strong enough to keep Stiles from getting hurt I’m assuming.” Now let’s see how you respond to that!

Derek to his credit doesn’t even flinch. “I try.”

“You try plenty hard Der. What would I do without you?” Stiles croons.

Derek looks down at Stiles “you’re too good for me.” He murmurs and thumbs over his split lip. Then not so subtly his hand slid down his back pressing against his battered back. Stiles stiffens then relaxes and breathes a sigh, slumping against Derek’s side.

“That's right, he's just clumsy. I’m sure you’ve all noticed.” Derek said with a hint of fondness, reaching up to grab the back of his neck. The other hand thumbs the last remnants of the black eye before roughly grabbing onto a cheek to pull him against his chest and leans down for a tender kiss. Breaking apart his tongue lingered on the faint cut from the split lip and he does a little bite and tug before releasing Stiles to stumble back dazed.

Her eyes narrowed. The way he was so focused on every specific injury Stiles got was suspicious. It was like he enjoyed worrying those marks. Nothing but conjecture! She reminded herself.

Though if the boyfriend knew how Stiles was injuring himself and doing nothing about it, it was just as bad!

**Stiles gets engaged**

Sally dropped by Stiles’ dorm because he’d missed class and he asked her to bring her the notes. He’d told her to meet him in the common room, but his voice was hoarse, and he sounded like there was something he was trying to hide. Maybe snooping in his room would give some indication as to what had been happening.

She came to a halt outside his open door. The room was a mess, the breeze was coming in through a broken window and a lamp which clearly looked like it had been torn off its socket was lying on the floor. Was that blood on the lamp shade?! She stared at Stiles. He looked _wrecked._ He was wearing one of Isaac’s distinct scarves. Isaac _never_ let anyone touch his scarves. She marched up to him and yanked the scarf back. Underneath blotting out the skin of his pale neck entirely was a fresh handprint shaped bruise, already purple and swelling.

She had to confront him now.

“Stiles! What the fuck happened to you?! Did you report it? Did you get the guys who did this to you?!”

“Relax! Everything’s great!” He grins widely like he’s on cloud nine.

She doesn’t believe him for a second. There’s blood on the lamp shade for fuck sakes! Blood doesn’t appear out of nowhere! “Was Derek the one who did this?”

Stiles makes a choking noise eyes wide mouth open gaping. “He... what? You actually think he’s beating me? No way Derek loves me! He proposed! We’re getting married!” He holds up his left hand to show off the gold band glimmering on his ring finger.

“No Stiles you can’t marry someone that is abusing you!” She begs.

“Everything he does is because he cares!” He touches the bruise around his neck.

Her eyes flickered toward the evidence of violence. “So you want to explain where you got that? That pattern can only be made by someone with a dominant left-hand. You’ve been consistently getting injured by someone left-handed. I don’t need to ask you which is Derek’s writing hand.”

“It’s not Derek… Not completely.”

“That’s the Stockholm Syndrome talking Stiles! Please listen to me!” She pleads.

“He’s extremely attentive! He’s just misunderstood!”

“There are help centres for this kind of thing. The University has resources and counselling to get you out of this. You’re not alone!” She stepped forward ready to take him to the counsellors office.

Stiles jerked back like she had been the one to hit him. “No, no! Derek can’t live without me! I can’t leave him! We’re done talking here!”

**Isaac**

“What do you think of Derek?” She cornered Isaac first. He looked like the weakest link of the group and therefore the best to milk for information. Isaac tensed. Eyes darted side to side nervously. The sign of someone about to lie. She waited to see what he would have to say.

“He’s a good guy. He helped me out of a bad spot in high school when my father was beating me. I’ve been living with him since.”

“How old is he?”

“Oh Derek’s 30 you might think that’s kind of old, but Stiles and Derek have known each other for years.”

“That means… They engaged in a sexual relationship while Stiles was underaged?!”

“No! No! It wasn’t like that! Look you can’t talk bad about Derek. He’ll hear you! And and he’s great! Derek pays the rent at our condo.”

“He let’s you all free load just like that?” She was getting more and more suspicious about this guy.

“No, no! We all contribute to something. I help with… other things.”

“That just sounds like you got out of one abusive relationship into another. You’re wholly dependent on him. That’s not healthy. You’re not friends you’re not equals.”

“We are friends! As for equals I don’t want it to be. It’s not how our group dynamics work okay. A stranger like you won’t understand!” Isaac started babbling and getting defensive now.

Isaac tried again to say something positive about Derek. “Oh yea he pays for all our tuitions too!”

That didn’t sound good. He sounded like a rich guy that was used to buying everything he wanted. “You’re all dependent on him. Probably coming from abusive homes. Now you’re just walking into more abuse. Of course you won’t bad mouth him. You need him.”

“We need him! But it’s totally not what you’re thinking!”

She heard enough.

**Scott**

She caught Scott on the stairway as he was heading down from the third floor of the Science building. “Is Stiles okay?” Sally asked.

“Yea why wouldn't he be?” Scott said cheerfully.

“He's covered in bruises.” She said flatly.

“He's just clumsy.” Scott tries for a laugh, it sounded like he was getting nervous.

 _“Handprint_ shaped bruises.” She stressed.

Scott missed the next step and stumbled. “Oh, uh that.” He went shifty eyed, face turning red. His shoulders tensed up defensively. “Look Stiles life is great now, compared to when we were in high school. He was bullied all the time. Now Derek’s here to protect him.”

“Going from one form of abuse to another is _not_ an improvement! It’s an abusive relationship. As his best friend I don’t understand why you aren’t saying anything!”

“Look Stiles is fine. He’s great. Derek would never hurt him… unless.” He clammed up. “I shouldn’t say anything.”

“You just insinuated that Derek beats him!”

“I don’t want to talk about it! Oh that's the bell I gotta run!” Poor Scott was not subtle.

Stiles was getting abused and his friends are doing nothing about it! They knew about it! Scott can't lie for shit!

**Boyd**

Boyd was the most likely to be honest with her. He was the most rational and would see things from her point of view. She found Boyd studying in the library and approached with determination. The straightforward approach was the best she decided.

“Do you think Derek would ever hurt anyone? Is he the type of person to get angry and take his anger out physically? Does he have rage issues?” She fired the questions one after another.

Boyd stared at her silently for a whole minute before he said with such earnestly and so much sincerity. _“Derek is a good man.”_ He refused to comment about anything else she asked.

Wow. That was the best thing she heard about this guy. The only thing positive so far. 3:1 against Derek.

She realized her mistake was that Boyd was too loyal towards Derek. This was not good.

**She overhears whispering around the corner.**

“Dude she’s catching on!”

“Well who’s fault was it? Even I would have thought it was suspicious. You don’t just stop mid-sentence like that!”

“I don’t know how to deal with this!”

“We can fix this. We just tell her the truth about Derek and Stiles.”

**The house party**

Derek also drank like a fish. The way he was knocking back those beers. Maybe he beats Stiles when he’s drunk. That’s the likeliest. Stiles started to drag Derek away when he kept on drinking.

“Der stop.” He whispered. “That’s already too many beers.”

But Derek ignored him and continued. “You like it when I drink.” He murmurs back. Stiles blushed? That’s not right. Stiles was getting more and more agitated fidgeting and adjusting himself. Like he was dreading the aftermath of the drinking? Like anticipating a beating?

“Scott.” Derek ordered. “Don’t come back to the dorm tonight.”

“Got it.” Scott gulps. “I’ll crash with Isaac.”

What? Just like that? Derek was kicking Scott out so there would be no witnesses to the beating? He crushed those beer cans like they were nothing! She _saw_ those muscles flex.

This was dangerous. She had to stop them from leaving the party! She couldn’t let Stiles get hurt anymore! But it seemed like Isaac had cottoned on that she was listening, proceeded to trip and spill his drink over her and then Boyd was all up in her face offering his shirt, successfully distracting her before she could make her way to the pair. After she realized what had happened, she pushed Boyd aside and charged toward Scott.

**The reveal**

“Where’s Derek?” She demanded.

“Oh, uh he and Stiles are in his dorm. You shouldn’t bother them, Derek gets a little out of control when he hasn’t seen Stiles for a while. He’s hard to control.” Scotts eyes went wide after he finished that. “That didn’t come out the way I wanted it! I didn’t mean it like that at all!”

“Out of the way! We’re going to stop this for once and for all!”

“No it’s really a bad idea if you interrupt them right now! Last time Isaac walked in while Derek was teaching him a lesson, he took a month to recover! Oh no! I’m not making this any better!” He wailed.

“You mean he beat Isaac too and none of you did anything about it?!”

She determinedly marched towards Stiles’ dorm room. Inside she could hear something akin to someone moaning in pain.

Before Scott could stop her, she used her taekwondo moves, busted the door open an-

Her brain couldn’t comprehend the scene she walked into. Derek was tied to the furniture and blindfolded. The moans she heard were definitely coming out of Stiles’ mouth as he sat on top riding Derek like it was a religious experience oblivious to the audience.

“What the hell?”

“My eyes!” Scott wailed. “I told you not to interrupt them!”

She quickly dragged Scott back out and down the hall away from that scene. Plunking him down in the common room sofas, the rest of Stiles’ friends gathered and sat around. Obviously, they knew what she walked in on and were trying to prevent her from interrupting in the first place.

“You made it sound like Derek was beating on Stiles!” She hissed.

“I’m bad with words! Last time Isaac walked in on them he couldn’t look Derek in the eye for a month. He was traumatized!” Scott moaned.

“And the bruises and possessiveness?”

“Sex bruises!” Scott wailed determinedly keeping his hands over his eyes like he needed to wash his eyes out. He did not want to see his best friend dominate his alpha. “They’re into kink!”

Stiles and Derek joined them shortly. Of course they heard the door breaking, Stiles just didn’t bother to stop and see who walked in. His shirt was hastily pulled on and hair a complete mess. There were definitely some fresh bruises peeking out from under his shirt. Derek followed. He didn’t even bother with a top and sidled up to Stiles.

“Oh, uh yea, Derek’s shy. He likes it when I boss him in bed. Not something he likes everyone to know.”

Derek blushed and pressed closer to Stiles.

“Derek was drinking and you looked scared.” She started.

“It’s something about Der chug down beer and watching his throat flex like when he’s sucking me off. It’s hot. He was teasing me and he knew it! I couldn’t stand it anymore, so I dragged him back here and put him on his knees.”

She flushed but continued.

“You were limping.”

“Oh that.”

_[Hunters came into town the week of his birthday. He was so ready to get it on with Derek. Trekking through the preserve high on his fantasies he didn’t see the trap hidden in the tall grass._

_He howled in pain signaling the pack. They’d found the hunters waiting nearby and sent them packing. Derek took Stiles’ pain but didn’t want to be rough because of his injury. Stiles kept complaining about wanting birthday sex so loudly that the pack told Derek to shut him up and he finally complied.]_

“21st birthday, I told Derek I wanted to be bent in half.”

“The black eye? That can only be done with someone with a dominant left-hand! Derek is left-handed!”

_[It was just Stiles’ luck to be caught boxing with a Berserker. An ambidextrous Berserker. Man, that sucker punch hurt like hell. Stiles had to play dirty and his reinforced baseball bat taught that motherfucker a lesson._

_The adrenaline was always high after a fight and Stiles loved getting face fucked. He got onto his knees, grabbed Derek’s hips, and yanked his jeans off desperate to give a blowjob to take off the edge. Of course Derek was just as eager to get blown after witnessing Stiles go through a life and death fight shoved his hard dick forward an– ]_

“Have you seen Derek’s package?” He groped Derek’s bulge through his jeans. “This beast almost took my eye out! It was an accident. Derek was so upset he didn’t want me to blow him for a month. A fricken month! No matter how much I bossed him around.”

Derek whimpered.

Sally ignored it. She had to know the rest. “The bruises on your back?” She demanded.

_[A chimera came into town. Stiles was the resident monster bait that everybody underestimated. He was running through the forest with the chimera hot on his skinny ass. Something was wrong! The pack should have caught up from behind right as he passed the designated meet point!_

_They were late and Stiles was going to be screwed! He kept running. The beast was catching up and it was getting impatient chasing a puny human. With a burst of speed, the monster leaped forward and swiped a giant paw smashing Stiles into a tree. Derek finally caught up with a furious roar and gutted the thing._

_“Stiles!” Derek cried. He’d almost lost Stiles if he had arrived a second later._

_“I’m fine.” He croaked out. “Now get over here and love me.” Derek picked him up, tore off his ratty shirt, yanked his pants down and pressed him against the tree for some much-needed life-reaffirming sex.]_

Stiles gets a little dreamy, “tree sex is the best. I mean I should have probably kept the shirt on, but I wasn’t thinking clearly at the time.”

Derek rubs a gentle hand up and down his back, blush deepening.

“What about the split lip?”

 _[Oh, that one was actually a legit sex bruise.]_ “I told Scott not to leave textbooks on the bed! Derek threw me in face first. I didn’t see it til it hit my face.”

“The textbook was on my bed! You guys had sex on MY bed!” Scott lamented.

Derek buried his face into Stiles’ neck.

“The broken window, the lamp, those neck bruises.” She demanded.

_[A wendigo had tracked their Pack into the campus thinking they were weak separated from their Alpha. The beast smashed into the dorm through the window knocking Stiles down crushing his windpipe. The beast was also coincidentally left-handed._

_Derek had broken multiple speeding laws to get there in time. A fight went down, surprisingly no one heard. They’d managed to clean up most of the mess minus the broken window and the lamp was beyond saving._

_The ring that Derek had been hiding in his pocket had fallen out during the fight and Stiles had picked it up. No time like the present so Derek proposed right here with the body of the wendigo lying off to the side._

_Insert life-reaffirming engagement sex before disposing of the corpse.]_

“I have a long list of kinks to try out. Not something that we advertise. I like being choked while getting fucked into oblivion. Derek loves it when I order him around.”

As Stiles is looking her in the eye calmly explaining each misunderstanding Derek was slowly getting more octopus-like hiding his face and clinging onto him from mortification.

The Pack were turning an interesting shade of green because while she still didn’t know that they were werewolves – that secret was going to be protected at the expense of outing their Alpha’s sex life– even though they’d heard all the sex acts in the Pack house didn’t mean they wanted to know in specific confirming details because they were all trying their hardest to delete those memories!

**Erica comes back and hears about it.**

“I thought Derek was beating Stiles" Sally admits.

Erica chokes on her juice and bursts out laughing.

“The possessiveness! The bruises! It was all unnatural!” She defended herself.

“Derek is whipped! Anything Derek does, Stiles told him to do it! You should have come to me in the first place! The boys always create confusions! And who wouldn’t be possessive over Stiles, he’s a catch! Derek is afraid someone’s going to steal him!”

Boyd looked at all the members of the pack and their sheepish faces. “You’re all idiots causing this misunderstanding.”

Boyd’s the best one with words apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original kink meme: Basically Stiles' new friends at college think he's in an abusive relationship because of their perspective on Werewolf Shenanigans
> 
> I'm not American, I'm just making stuff up. I also didn't watch Teen Wolf, so EVERYTHING is made up. Well if the setting was in my own country I would still be saying I'm making things up. Except for female hyena pseudo-penises and male duck corkscrew-shaped penises. That's not made up. Yup. I'm just going to walk off now.
> 
> I have a Tumblr now! Which I don't know how to use. Come by and chat as long as you don't hurl insults at me. I'd love to talk to more people that write in this fandom. [mtlyfe](https://mtlyfe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
